Number One Nerd
by Girl-Be-Hating-On-CU
Summary: Itachi is not perfect, he is not popular, he is not even attractive. He is the most disgusting nerd in all of Konoha High School. Sasuke avoids he presence in fear people might find out they are brothers, after Itachi confront his brother about avoiding him Sasuke decided to change his brother image around from an ugly duckling to a beautiful swan. M for future chapters


**Please read and review. First FanFiction I used spell check and Grammar but I tend to forget words when writing and my grammar isn't that hot so point out any mistake and later I will fix them.**

**Suggestions are needed and wanted, so please though them in if you want to, this story is public so if anyone want to see any changes or pairing I will try to the best of my ability to fit it in but not all would be used. Please enjoy my story.**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha...

Only one thing comes to the minds of the Konoha High school student body.

The biggest nerd in the entire 100+ years since the school has been opened history.

His unpleasant headgear he have to wear attached to his braces, the slurs in his speech, the bulk glasses on his pale face, his tangled wild long hair, his odd stance and the black hoodie which is three sizes to big for him. The boy was unpleasant to look at, voted least attractive boy in his senior class and the laughing stalk of his school. Since elementary school either the same group or new group of class jocks who constantly abuse him by stuffing his face in a toilet or stealing his clothes and undergarments durning gym and locking him in the teacher lounge with Orochimaru-sensei naked.

No matter the abuse Itachi never report the bullying and sucks in his inhaler and walk on his merry way, he is also a bookworm, A+'s and Dual Enrollment classes since he was classified as a genius. That doesn't help his popularity with the students. It has become so bad that he begs to be homeschool, of course the answer was no...

Itachi have also devolved some bad habits such as nose picking, snorting when he laughs, forgetting to bathe, eating food of other people trays at lunch and sticking it in his pockets and naming his inhalers.

He only have four best friends, only four people want to hang out with him and they are social rejects themselves there's Shisui the class clown, Kisame the boy who always smells like a captain D's, Deidara the homosexual and Sasori the boy who plays with dolls "puppets" he calls it. They share the same abuse as Itachi does except Shisui, since he is class as between popularity and outcast.

At home his parents treat him like a baby. "Poor baby" "Son, did you forget to bring your inhaler" "Honey you know too much sunlight can damage your skin," Itachi was a bubble child.

How do I know this? I am his younger brother...

Sasuke Uchiha...

Only one thing comes to mind to the minds of Konoha High school student body.

The hottest and most popular cross-country/ Debate member in the entire 100+ years since the school opened.

He is handsome to the face, he has no facial flaws what so ever, a beauty and powerful speaking voice, perfect vision, long silky black hair, outfits always consist of the color black or the latest fashion in hot-topic and voted most attractive in his entire freshman year. Since elementary school girls crawl to him and every guy want to be his best friend including Deidara who was trying to become his boyfriend but reject on many occasions.

An A average student taking Honor roll classes just to appear smarter than the average peers he associates with.

Sasuke has more than just a few friends, up to 60 friends in the school, 2,000 and more friends on Facebook, 50,000 followers on Twitter and he knows just about half the town

.

Among those outrageous numbers the closet friends he has is Naruto an idiotic blonde on the football team, Suigetsu a pro-swimmer at the school, Jugo a bipolar football jock and a cheerleader and newly named beauty pageant winner Karin.

At home he spends most of his time playing Call Of Duty on the Xbox or tweeting his followers rarely he interacts with his family and only spends time with his brother when forced to by nagging parents.

How do I know this? Because I'm his older brother...

"Itachi, Stop spitting when you talk you're get food everywhere!" Sasuke complained as he lifted his plate away from his slobbering brother. They were at the dinner table and Itachi was discussing his new accomplishments on a science fair project but every time he said something beginning with "S" he spits his food or drools.

"Forgive me Sasuke." When he pronounce the 'S' it came out as a "Skkk" sound making Sasuke grab his ears. "Itachi, seriously dude you need to tighten those things or something..."

Itachi just nodded and take a sip out of his juice. Then he took out an inhaler and took three breaths from it. "Itachi, are you breathing fine?" His mother asked. "Yes mother, just shortness in breaths."

"Okay son, no repeats of the first one..."

Mikoto was referring to the first attack Itachi had at six, he almost lost his life because he was so far from teachers aid. He pass out in the ambulance, since then his parents kept a sharp eye on his breathing.

"Hey, Itachi can you help out with this biology exam review sheet...We are on the topic about Kingdom classification " Sasuke complained.

"That's easy...I don't mind teaching you a trick as well." He slurred. Sasuke could only registered half of what he said but he wasn't looking forward to a repeat.

"Okay, Itachi."

Sasuke finished his food quickly and disappeared into his room, he never really want to admit this to his brother but Itachi was disgusting. The spitting was just...ewww. And some of it landed on his food making Sasuke lose his appetite. Sasuke turned on his xbox and played on it while waiting for his brother. Thirty minutes passed till he heard a knock on the door.

"Sasuke, may I come in?" It was Itachi, he already let himself in and he was carrying a biology textbook. "I thought you might want to start studying for the review now...but if you're busy I won't bother you." Itachi said it so fast that Sasuke didn't have time to register all of it. "Itachi, I didn't need your help with homework..I actually want to talk to you." I told him, he sat right next to me on the floor. It's has been a long time since we have talked.

"You always avoid me at school little brother...You never want anyone to see us together. You are embarrassed by me right?" Itachi softly said, his voice was very shaky. Honestly, yes but Itachi can't help what he is. Sasuke slowly shook his head yes, never in his life he felt this terrible. He admitted to Itachi that he did often try to avoid his brother. Itachi just exhaled and quickly pulled himself together. "I'm sorry baby brother, I'm disgusting. This is what you probably want to talk about?"

"Now, Itachi you can change your reputation! Let me see something." Sasuke hop up and remove Itachi's glasses off his face.

"Sasuke! I could not see!" Itachi panic, everything was blurry. He try to grab then back but Sasuke toss them aside. "Relax Itachi, let me get rid of the damn headset."

Sasuke had more of a difficult time pulling it off but he mange to take off the headset. Next he took a brush and brush the tangles and knot out of Itachi's hair. Sasuke felt like an artist creating a masterpiece. When he was done he pulled out his iPhone and snap a pic of his work.

"Wow, this must be what Deidara feels when he does that art thing..."

"Let me see Sasuke!" Itachi was given back his glasses and Sasuke show him the pic he took. "See you have potential but he still have a lot of work. After I make a few calls to a few people you might be as hot as me." Sasuke said with a wide smile. Itachi mouth dropped, he didn't look half bad but this wasn't a look he was comfortable with at all. But if it will make his brother happy and want to spend more time with him he is willing to do it.

"Fine, but this won't be permanent."

"Whatever you say..."


End file.
